darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
117
The residents of Collinsport realize Victoria has not gone to Bangor as planned. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Months ago I came to Collinwood to begin a new life only to find I may die here. I am held captive in a secret room in a deserted old house, and the inhabitants of Collinwood have only begun to suspect I'm missing. Carolyn's car is missing, so they assume she drove to meet Joe despite it's not being like her. Elizabeth worries. Joe shows up, saying he hasn't seen Carolyn in a week. Burke and Carolyn have spent the evening on a date. They mostly talk about the worry their whatever would arouse at Collinwood, and Carolyn plans to say she spent the evening with Janet Fisher should anyone notice she left. Burke asks if Victoria's knowledgeable about their date, and she tells him about Frank Garner. He purports not to be jealous and they get closer physically. Joe learns of Elizabeth's attempts to locate Victoria. Joe calls his friend Maggie, who's been at the Diner all day and hasn't seen Victoria. Joe and Mrs. Johnson begin to question Carolyn's dress obsession if she was just going out with Victoria. Joe insinuates she may be out with... someone else. Elizabeth allows him to search for her there, both hope he doesn't find her. Burke and Carolyn continue whatever they're doing; she says she's not sure of his feelings because of her Collinsness. Joe shows up and is infuriated when he finds Burke and Carolyn together. He admits Elizabeth sent her because she's worried; he tries to take Carolyn home and he and Burke scuffle. Joe says Carolyn's not worth fighting over and finally spills the beans. Burke learns Victoria is missing and decides immediately to go to Collinwood; Elizabeth tells Frank there's been no progress. The trio comes home; Elizabeth orders Carolyn to her room. Elizabeth asks Burke to leave Carolyn alone; he wants to help find Victoria. They begin to discuss the case; Elizabeth is stunned when Joe finds Victoria's suitcase, and Burke realizes that the governess is still at Collinwood. Memorable quotes : Joe: (to Burke) You'd better use your handkerchief, Devlin. That shade of lipstick doesn't suit you. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 115. * Joel Crothers returns to the cast after an absence of 20 episodes. * The radio in Burke's room has been moved to behind the couch, and the table behind the couch is up on a raised box. Story * Carolyn has a friend named Janet Fisher. * TIMELINE: Joe hasn't seen or talked to Carolyn in over a week (this would suggest that each on-screen day since episode 92 has occurred consecutively, making 8 days if we are to take Joe at his word. Bloopers and continuity errors * The narration states that Victoria has been at Collinwood for months. At this point it would have been less than a month. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 117 on the IMDb